The invention relates to thermoplastic tighthead barrels for storage and transport of liquids, which are produced in one piece by blow molding, with a cylindrical barrel jacket, a bottom and a top with molded-in recesses for embedded arrangement of a filler and drain plug and a vent plug and with a carrying and rolling ring which is molded to the barrel jacket and which surrounds the top and has an annular bearing surface which is pointed vertically or obliquely to the barrel axis and which is freely accessible from the outside, and a cylindrical or slightly conical bearing surface which is concentric to the barrel axis and which is freely accessible from the top, for the gripper arm of a barrel gripper.